In The Beginning
by callmewhateveruwant
Summary: Have you ever wonder what happened before Goku was born? Since I didnt see any fanfics out there talking about Bardock and King Vegeta, I thought it would be fun to write about one. Hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z Chapter 1: In the beginning

Bardock's group was celebrating conquering a planet, they started to sit around a circle and started to talk...

"He he, Bardock! we should do this more often and make this our ush (short for usual),"said Tora.

"Ha ha, yah!" chuckled Bardock. Suddenly Bardock heard a voice in his scouter.

"Grrrrrr! What is it now! Hello?

"Hello, this is Planthorr, I have important new-"

"Oh oh wait! Let me put it on speaker!" Bardock struggles to put his scouter off his face and failed to put it on speaker.

"Grrrrrr! This thing is out dated and retarded! I didn't even bring the manual!" shouted Bardock.

"Bardock, you just got that yesterday!" Fasha said.

"FUCK YOU BITCH, TORA PUT IT ON SPEAKER!", grouched Bardock. After Tora helped him, Bardock went back to Planthorr.

"So whats the big news anyway, did Frieza died *laughter in the background* ha ha ha ha HURRY IT UP COULD YOU, WE HAVE ANOTHER MISSION IN AN HOUR!"

"In an hour! Im afraid you guys have to cancel that missio-"

"Cancel that mission? Frieza himself requested that mission! Do you kow what he's going to do to me and my crew? He's going to kill us!"

"But Bardock! It's very important!"

"Ok, fine... what is it?"

"Your wife is giving birth to your new born son in an hour."

"WHAT! My wife was pregnant! AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TOLD ME!" he shouted angerly.

*whistles, claps, and "woo yah!" came out of Bardocks comrades*

"Whoa! Bardock, we never knew you had it in you!" said Shugesh.

"Oh shut up!" He pouted and then began to blush.

"Bardock, go to Planet Vegeta right away! Your wife is PMSing and giving me a headache! *Malaka screaming in the background "Get way from me YOU CRAZY BITCH! Bardock's wife: "What did you call me?"

"But what are we going to do with our mission we have to go to?"

"Oh i'll just send your older brother to do the mission for you... he looks just like you and his team looks just like your team... he wouldn't know the difference."

"Well he is more stronger than i am and we were going to do a level 1 elite mission...so ok. Thank you! Let's go!" Planthorr hanged up.

Meanwhile...

King Veldock Vegeta was waiting in the hostipal's waiting room.^Where's a god damn nurse when you need one!^ Suddenly a male nurse came out.

"King Vegeta! It brings me great joy and honor to tell you that your wife is giving birth in an hour!"

"IN AN HOUR! If I wait here any longer i would kill the first male nurse i see! Starting now!" King Vegeta stared and the scared RN. The nurse flinch and ran away.

"DAMN RIGHT RUN AWAY! Ha ha ha ha!"

to be continued...

Well this is my first fanfic so be nice :) if you hate it dont comment if you do please comment :)... Chapter 2 will be up in today, next week, or whenever I feel like it... If you have any suggestions i would happy to hear some...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirty-minutes has past and Bardock's team has made it to the hospital's loby.

"So what are you going to name the little dike?" asked Fasha.

"Ummm...I don't know! I would have a name for him if I knew my wife was having a baby..."

" *sigh* excuses excuses..."

"Oh shut up! you make me sound like a horrible father!"

"Well no offense or anything Bardock, but you don't seem like a fatherly person type," said Tora as he butts in.

"Wow guys! You guys are so supportive!" Bardock said sarcastically "I'm going to be the worst dad in the world next to my father!"

~FLASHBACK~

A five year old kid walks in a room where he sees his father on the computer...

"Hey Daddy?"

"WHAT IS IT YOU LITTLE CUNT! Daddy is trying to watch some porn..."

"Ummm what does cunt mean?"

"IT MEANS DIRTY VAGINA! YOU... ARE... A... DIRTY... VAGINA!"

"But Daddy, I have a dic-"

"GO AWAY! Daddy is getting horny..."

"But Daddy I can't go to sleep! Can you tell me a bed time story?"

"Fine..."

The man picked up his son, brought him in his room, and tucked him in his bed.

"Ok... Once... upon... a time... there was a guy..."

Little Bardock smiles at his dad hoping that he would go on, but his father was disguished and continued,"He died... The end"

The boy's smile dropped into a sad frown.

"NOW GO TO SLEEP OR ELSE DADDY IS GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK!"

He flinched and hid under his blanket as his father slams the door.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Bardock, you're going to be a great father,"said Borgos.

"Thank you Borgos..." Bardock sighed knowing he didn't even mean it.

A nurse came out and said,"Bardock, to the waiting room."

"Oh great..." Bardock stand up and quietly walked away. When he went to the waiting room, he saw King Vegeta.

"Long time, no see Veldock!" Bardock chuckled.

King Vegeta simultaneously turned slowly and said," I prefer you to call me my majesty, King Veget-" He finally recognize his old friend Bardock.

"Bardock! Haven't seen you in years!"

King Vegeta and Bardock did a secret handshake and laughed afterwards.

"Ha ha ha, you still remember it?"

"Of course, Veldock! I know it by heart! After all we were best friends when we were little."

"Those were some good times! So what brings you weird?"

"Oh... My first son is going to be born in an hour or so..."

"What! Me too!"

"Really? How strange."

"I know right."

"To tell you the truth, i don't think I'm ready to be a father! I might... you know... end up like my dad."

~FLASHBACK #2~

Chibi Bardock and Veldock was playing outside.

"My daddy called me a dirty vagina..." said Badock as he starred at the ground.

"Why did he do that for?"

"Cuz he was watching porn... Whatever that is..."

"Well that wasn't very nice! I'll show him what im made of!"

Veldock dashed to his house.

"Oh wait for me!"

Bardock ran to his house too. When he finally caught up, they both stop and stared at Bardock's father's door in fear. They heard moans and screams.

Bardock shivered and said," Well whos going first?"

"Bardock? Are you scared? Thats no way a Saiyan should act!,"Veldock slowly open the door. "Your father is probably lifting weights and is watching a scary movie at the same... TIME!"

Veldock and Bardock screamed in horror.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS! I'M TRYING TO FUCK YOUR MOTHER YOU CUNT!" Bardock's father screamed.

They continued to scream.

"THAT'S IT!" Bardock's father came out of his bed butt naked. "I HAVE IT WITH YOU DIRTY VAG! YOU AND YOUR GAYLORD FRIEND ARE GOING TO DIE!"

They started to point and scream at his penis.

"STOP POINTING AT MY PENIS!"

"Oh what is it now?" Bardock's mother got out of bed too.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! MOMMY IT'S LIKE A FOREST DOWN THERE!"

Bardock is begining to cry.

"Bardock lets get out of here!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"He he he, good times..." King Vegeta said nervously. Suddenly, it got quiet and both, Bardock and King Vegeta, stared at the floor thinking how bad their childhood was, It stayed quiet for 5 minutes straight.

Then Bardock broke the silence and said,"So... why isn't this boring... ummm... yah... hahaha so hows life!" _This is so awkward, I haven't talk to my friend for 12 years ( not counting that war against those Tuffles, though he was talking to his army that so happened I was in) and now i barely even know him... I'm such a great friend, Bardock, great friend._

"Life was going good, of course, before Frieza come and ruin my life, now i have nothing to loose, except my wife and my new son."

"Oh what are you going to name your son?"

King Vegeta paused and think for a moment. Then he looked up and said proudly, "Vegeta!"

Bardock had a blank face like if he wasn't suprised."Really?"

"What! It's a family tradition!"

"I know it is! It's a last name!"

"Who said its going to be his last name... It's going to be his first and last name!"

awkward silence...

"So Bardock what's goingt to your sons name? Try to top my sons name... I dare you!"

Bardock think hard and long. Then suddenly something popped up in his head.

"My sons name is going to be Raditz!"

King Vegeta was impressed but said," Hmmm I still think my son's name is better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A nurse came out to King Vegeta and Bardock and said,"King Vegeta your wife is delivering the baby, follow me."

"Oh finally," King Vegeta said and then turned to Bardock,"See you soon, my friend..."

"Yah you too."

King Vegeta and a nurse walked away. A few minutes later another nurse came out and said the same thing to Bardock and went to see his son come out. Bardock heard screams and freaked out a bit only realizing it wasn't his wife and thought_,"Oh thank god!" _Down the hall already, they turned right to another hall. As they walk, Bardock looked though windows of rooms filled with pregnant patients and their husbands besides them. Then he stopped and saw King Vegeta's room and saw him,Queen Rosicheena, and their new born son all happy together. King Vegeta noticed Bardock, winked at him, and pick up his son for first time. Bardock was now hoping it would turn out the same way with him. Finally they got to the room with his wife in it.

"OH! LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" said Bardock's wife. Bardock flinched, goosebumps started to pop up, and his hairs on his body is standing on end. He walked up to his wife.

"Ok honey... umm.. just calm down everything is going to fi-" His wife slaps him in the face, leaving a red hand print on his face.

"CALM DOWN! HOW COULD I CALM DOWN WITH A 8lb BABY IN ME!" Bardock got quiet and leaned against the wall. A nurse calmed her down and told her to breath in and out. Two more nurses came for the delivery of the baby. His wife screamed in pain as the baby's head is crowning. Bardock, of course, screamed in horror when he saw his son coming out of his wife's vagina. He went to the nearest trash can and puked. Then he heard the cry of his saiyan baby and looked up and saw his son. His wife, exhausted from pushing the baby and passed out, didn't bother to look and craddle her son. Bardock, on the other hand, felt an unexplainable feeling inside him and picked him up.

"Hmmm, what a handsome baby you have their," said a doctor,"Long spiky hair, a tan, a nice smile, and a long tail are good,yet rare traits for a low class baby."

Bardock was confused and said," What do you mean?" His baby seems to be listening in on the convesation.

The doctor replied," Usually the most elite sayians have long spiky hair." Then the doctor touched the baby's hair.

"Especially when it's silky smooth like this," said the doctor," So whats his name going to be, I need it for his birth certificate."

"His name is Raditz"

"Raditz spelled with a "s" or a "z"?"

"Z"

"Cool name"

"Thank you" The doctor started to fill out a information form on his clipboard.

The doctor then said," We need to take your baby for some exmination and vaccines." Bardock tries give Raditz to the doctor, but Raditz refused and clinged on to Bardock's armor.

"Ha ha, it seems your son already likes you, ha ha, another rare trait," chuckled the doctor and forced Raditz to let go. Raditz gave out a loud scream and started to cry.

"Wow he has powerful lungs... Ha another rare trait! Suspect your son to be ready in an hour." Then the doctor left and Bardock sees his son arm, trying to reach for him.

Bardock went back into the loby to see his comrades.

"Ha ha Bardock guess whos here!"asked Tora.

"King Vegeta," said Bardock.

"Ha ha no its King Vege- ... How did you know?"

"Oh i ran into him. Turns out that he's having a son too." His comrades, all in shock, looked at him weirdly.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You talked to King Vegeta himself? Without getting killed?" asked Fasha.

"Oh right, I used to be friends with him when we were little."

"Really?" said Shugesh.

"Yeah, it's a long story... I don't want to get into it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bardock and his crew waited patiently in the lobby until the doctor who took Raditz came out...

" Ummm Bardock, may i have a word with you?"

"What is it doctor? Is there something wrong?"

"It"s about your son, Raditz."

"My son! Is there anything wrong with him?" said Bardock.

"Well it seems that your son has-"

"Is he retarded? Does he have ADHD and is dyslexic? Is he mentally disable? Doctor! Please tell me! shouted Bardock. He began to temble at his son's future.

The doctor frowned when he was cut off and said," Like I said, your son Raditz is a rare-"

Bardock cut him off and told him,"What do you mean?"

The doctor is now fustrated at Bardock's impatientness and started to be angry at him.

"Sir, can you please let me fin-"

"It's may you please... continue..."

"SIR CAN YOU PLEASE-"

"It's may you!"

"*grrrrr* MAY YOU PLEASE LET ME FINIS-"

"Finish what?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH! LET ME FUCKING FINISH YOU ASS-"

"Hey hey hey! Langauge! There's kids here!"

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT!"

"There I let you finish that time... Now continued."

"Ok, well, where was I. Oh yeah... Like I said your son Raditz is a rare sayian." said the doctor.

"What do you mean by that doctor?"

"You see, Bardock, your son has a rare disease which is beneficial."

"What is it called doctor?"

"It growing hair syndrome or G.H.S."

Bardock had that "wtf" look on his face and said,"Really? Is that it? *grrrr* you just wasted my time!"

"No theres more! He's pretty intelligent, he has the facial features of a powerful elite, and his power level is 500! Its unbelieveable for a ba-"

"Believe it..."

"Ummm excuse me? What did you just said?"

"Oh its nothing really continue."

"You know what! FUCK IT! Just follow me."

The doctor took Bardock to Raditz.

"See just look for yourself. His power level reads 500!"

Bardock picked up his son and checked his scouter. Like the doctor said his power level was 500. Bardock jump up with glee and said," Ha ha ha! That's my boy!" Bardock continued to play with his son.

"Sir, hes very unique. I suggest to send him to the most elite school of planet Vegeta. He would be better off over there than a regular school or a low-class school hahaha!"

Then suddenly a light bulb popped out of Bardock's head. *Well since I wanted to be a better father than my own father, I could enroll him as an elite. Its best for him and his future.*

"Let's go Raditz, I'm going to show you to my team!"


End file.
